1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tongue hooking mechanism for a seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 61-203864. As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional seat belt 101 having a tongue hooking mechanism 100 taught by the Publication No. Hei. 61-203864 includes a buckle 107, a seat belt 101, a through anchor portion 103, a retractor 105 and a tongue 106. The buckle 107 is disposed on a side of a seat 102 adjacent to a central portion of a cabin of a vehicle. The seat belt 101 has a fixed portion formed at an end thereof and disposed on the wall of the cabin. The through anchor portion 103 is disposed in an upper portion of the wall and arranged to support an intermediate portion of the seat belt 101. The retractor 105 is disposed below the through anchor portion 103 and arranged to wind-up the seat belt thereon. The tongue 106 is joined to an intermediate portion of the seat belt 101 and arranged to be bitten by the buckle so that the abdomen and the breast of an occupant are held.
In addition to this, a stopper 108 is slidably joined to the belt 101. Moreover, a hooking projection 109 is provided for the stopper 108. When the belt 101 is wound up by a winding unit 105, the stopper 108 is upwards moved to a belt hooking member 103. In the foregoing state, the tongue 106 is hooked by the hooking projection 109 of the stopper 108 so as to suspend the belt 101.
Since the tongue 106 is simply hooked by the hooking projection 109, there is apprehension that the tongue 106 is separated from the hooking projection 109 owning to vibrations of the car body during running.
There is apprehension that vibrations of the car body during running result in the tongue 106 being vibrated and brought into contact with the stopper 108, causing noise to be produced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a technique which is capable of eliminating the possibility of separation of the tongue during running of a vehicle and vibration of the tongue.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tongue hooking mechanism for a seat belt incorporating a buckle disposed on a side of a seat adjacent to a central portion of a cabin of a vehicle; a seat belt having a fixed portion formed at an end thereof and disposed on the wall of the cabin; a through anchor portion disposed in an upper portion of the wall and arranged to support an intermediate portion of the seat belt; a retractor disposed below the through anchor portion and outer than the fixed portion and arranged to wind the seat belt up; and a tongue joined to an intermediate portion of the seat belt and arranged to be bitten by the buckle so that the abdomen and the breast of an occupant are held, the tongue hooking mechanism for a seat belt comprising: a fixing member with which the through anchor portion is joined to the wall, wherein a hook having a claw facing upwards is provided for the fixing member or a cover which covers the fixing member, and the tongue is permitted to be hooked by the hook.
In the state in which the tongue is hooked by the hook, a tension is applied to the seat belt by the retractor. As a result, the possibility that the tongue is separated from the hook during running can be eliminated. Also the possibility of noise which is produced owning to vibrations of the tongue can be eliminated.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that a recess for receiving the tongue is provided for the fixing member or the cover.
Since the tongue is received in the recess, undesirable projection of the tongue into the cabin space can be prevented.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that an upper wall portion forming the recess is a slant downwardly extending from the central portion of the cabin along the wall.
The tongue is guided or the tongue is separated from the hook along the slant upper wall. Thus, attachment/detachment can easily be performed.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the lower end of the tongue is positioned upper than the lower end of the through anchor portion in a state in which the tongue is hooked by the hook.
The tension of the seat belt enables the tongue to reliably be pressed against the hook. As a result, the possibility that the tongue is separated from the hook during running can be eliminated. Since vibrations of the tongue can reliably be prevented, a silent state in the cabin can be maintained.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred emodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.